V Survived the Secret Ending
by MMStories1997
Summary: What if V survived the gunshot? What would he do? Is he ready to face everyone? WARNING: PLEASE READ THE SECRET ENDINGS FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T. THEN READ THIS FANFIC. Hope you enjoy! c:
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 : After The Shot

" _The sun is the mother of all."_

I'm always the sun to the love of my life. However, I feel like she was my sun as well. Maybe it's because I felt warm when she smiles and when she's not, the warmth and shining light is gone. Which is why what I did is what I did. I want her smile to last long and most importantly, I want her t stay and come bak to me.

Sadly, I couldn't see her one last time, but felt her sadness that I'm never coming back. _Please Rika, my love, please smile forever. Please look at the sun, know that I am still with you and love you forever,_ I thought to myself as I bled to death. _Please don't cry... Please smile... please... Rika... Farewell._

"Ow..." I woke up on something soft like a bed. I hear beeping and footsteps. My eyes are still no longer in use so it's hard to know where I am. _Could I be at a hospital? Does that mean I'm still alive?_ My head and chest hurts as I trued to get up. Then I heard a familiar voice, "Jihyun! You're still hurt so don't move." Jumin Han my friend. Or at least I think he's still my friend. I don't deserve his friendship after what I did.

"Ow... Jumin... Where am I?" I asked him.

"In the hospital being treated. Thank God that you survived. Do you know how angry I am that you got yourself shot?" He said with disappointment.

"Rika... Where's Rika? What happened to Saeran and everyone at-" the pain hurts so much that I could barely talk.

"After all what just happened, you still concerned about that woman who used you and abused you? Even the man who shot you? Do you have any idea how much trouble and pain you put yourself in? Do you not know how much pain I am?" He said with more disappointment and anger.

"Jumin..." Tears run down on my face, "I'm sorry that I hurt you and ruined our friendship. I don't deserve anther chance for what I did to RFA and I am truly deeply sorry..."

He sighs and said, "Rika is back at your place with Yoosung with my security guards watching her for now. Saeran, Lu- I mean Saeyoung's twin brother, is also in the hospital taking treatment along with the others. They will all be taken to prison after they're treatment is over."

"Jumin..."

"Yes?"

"Please don't do this to Rika and Saeran." I asked, "Let Rika and Saeran go. Saaeyoung missed and loved his brother for so long. We separated them and betrayed them so please let his brother continue the treatment and be with his brother in peace." I begged him. I can tell that he's considering, but I know he still has a heart. He should know how Saeyoung was deeply hurt he is. So he needs to do this for him.

"As for Rika?" He said with a sigh.

"Please let her live her life happily and-" I cut myself off again. _And what?_ I thought. _Would she be happy that I'm alive and be my Rika again? Or would be go back to doing her old ways? Maybe she's right that I didn't gave her enough love and attention. Maybe I'm not her sun. Maybe I'm the one who turns people cold._

 _What would I have to do to make Rika still happy, warm, and full of love again._

I continued to think while my body is still in pain, but a few seconds later I finally figured it out. Jumin was waiting for me to finished my sentence. "And what?" He said. I take a breath in and let it out and finally said the words that I 'll soon regret, but know it's for the best, "Don't tell her and everyone that I'm alive." Slients went in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 : Last Request

 **NOTE:** **I decided to put all 5 of the MCs girls in this story instead of just 1. For now, I just mention one of them in this chapter with the name I gave them which is MC 3 aka Red hair MC who I named Ciel. I'll probably mention the others with their names as well in the next chapter. ;p**

"What?!" Jumin said with a shock. "Are you crazy? You want me to lie to everyone? Even Ciel(MC3)?!"

I can already picture his face right now. Hearing his voice getting more upset and angry really hurts me even more right now. He continues, "I understand your request letting Saeran be with his brother even though he shot you. But why let Rika, the woman you still love after all she did, continue to believe you're dead? I thought you did this to be with her and happy together again?"

"I know and doing this is the only way to do so. I want her to be happy again and remind her that even though I'm gone, I'm still with her. That I'm still her sun!" The pain in my chest hurts so much more. I try to relax and breathe on the hospital bed so I can continue talking. "And maybe one day, we will be reunited as one sun again. That would shine so much brighter and more warm with love again."

"And why lie to everyone?" He asked.

"In short answer, it's for the best." I knew that's not a good enough for Jumin, but I begged one more time, "please Jumin... Let this be my last request."

I hear silence for awhile. I can tell he's thinking. I know it'll be hard for him. He let out a big sigh and finally speaks, "fine I'll accept your requests, but only 1 condition."

"Yes? What do I have to do?" I said.

"Get your eyes fix. The doctor I recommend can still help you and your sight should be back in 3 nights or less. If you're going to let me do these requests and lie to everyone that you're dead, at least do this so I can stop worrying about you anymore."

Being blind was the only connection I have to feel closer to Rika. If regaining my sight back is the only way for Jumin to do this for me, then I have no choice. "Fine, please call the doctor." I said.

"I already did," he said "I told him to recover your sight while you're asleep so you won't declined it again. Sadly, you're awake, but at least you accept it"

I let out a little laugh, but that hurt more to laugh. "You know me so well." I said. "Apparently, not too well," he said with still disappointing voice, "I'll make sure everything will be set and ready for you to leave and start a new life." I hear something that sounded like he was getting up from a chair. Is he leaving? _Please don't leave_ I thought. "Jumin!…" I said then continue, "I know this is hurting you and asking you to lie to not just only to everyone, but also to Ciel as well is making you hate me even more. But… What hurts you more is the thought of losing your friend. I guess… When you heard I was shot, you were worried and even though I keep secrets and lied to all the members of RFA, you knew that our friendship is still here to last and you still don't want me to be gone." I reached out my hand to try to touch his hand or shoulder hoping he's close. When my hand found his shoulder, I gave a squeeze and continued to speak. "Know that no matter where I am… Rather I'm really dead or far off of the world where we can't meet or talk to each other again… You are not alone. I am still there, even your love of your life, and the rest of the RFA members as well. I am nothing, but cr-"

I stopped talking after hearing someone crying. Was he crying?! I never once heard or saw him cried! "Jumin… are you crying?"

"No, my nose was stuffed. It's flu season. I didn't have enough sleep as well. I do understand you would think I'm crying because you couldn't see my face, but you should at least know the difference between crying and sniff." He said, but I know that was all a lie which made tear fall from my eyes.

I heard a door opened and footsteps, "Hello Mr. Kim, I am your doctor," He said "You are pretty lucky to survive the gunshot and have a lot of people worried about you. I was told after you are also getting your sight recovered today, is that right?" I nodded my head in reply. He then respond to my reply, "Alright! We'll get everything set for you." I heard him walked away and closed the door.

After he left, Jumin let out a sigh and said "Are you sure this is what you want, V?" If I answer "yes", everyone and Rika would think I'm dead and probably be happy without me. Everyone, but Jumin who would know I'm alive and won't be happy at all that I'm gone, but have Ciel to comfort him. If I got caught by one of them and found out I'm not dead, it would caused problems. However, if I answered "no", I'll sill be left alone due to some problems are still lingering in the air. Saeyoung would still never forgive me for what I did to him and Saeran, Rika would either come back to me or not, the girls(all 5 MCs) who came to everyone's lives would probably hate me or Rika for endangering their lives. I would be left all alone either way. I know my choices would led to problems and disappointment. But I know what I need to do. I took a deep breath and said "Yes, it's the right thing to do."

"Very well, I understand." He said.

"Jumin… Can I have one more request?.." I asked.

"What is it now?"

"Mind if I come to my own funeral?"

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**


End file.
